1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system security, and more particularly to a system and method for an information handling system flexible security lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems have become a popular option for individuals and enterprises in our mobile society. Portable information handling systems typically have a display, power source and I/O device integrated into a portable housing so that the system can operate free from any fixed assets, such as external power and external peripherals. For example, a typical portable information handling system has a chassis with a rotationally coupled lid in a “clamshell” configuration. An LCD typically integrates in the lid to display system outputs and a keyboard integrates in the chassis to accept user inputs. A battery typically integrates in the chassis to power the system and charges with an external adapter that converts AC power from a wall socket into DC power provided to the system through a power jack. Recently, portable information handling systems have included a touch screen that accepts user inputs, such as with a keyboard presented at the display. Tablet portable information handling systems rotate the lid so that system has a closed configuration with the display exposed for user interaction.
In order to make portable information handling systems convenient for end users, manufacturers try to minimize the size and weight of the housing so that as much computing power as possible is packed into a given sized housing. Although portability makes portable information handling systems convenient and an attractive alternative for mobile users, portable systems have an increased risk of walking off on their own because portable systems are easier to steal. To prevent or at least discourage theft, portable information handling systems often incorporate a security lock in the chassis. One common lock made by Kensington couples to the system and includes a cable that secures the portable information handling system to a fixed location, such as a table or desk. As portable information handling systems have become thinner and lighter in weight, incorporating a lock into a chassis becomes more difficult because the lock has a larger footprint relative to the system as a whole. Further, smaller, lighter and thinner portable information handling systems provide a less robust base to support the lock. The extension of the lock away from the system provides a leverage arm that a thief can use to break the lock away from the information handling system. Attempts to strengthen the anchor point of the lock on the chassis compromise form factor and weight for the system as a whole.